Bill Doolittle
| birth_place = Mansfield, Ohio | death_date = | death_place = | player_years = 1946–1947 | player_teams = Ohio State | player_positions = Quarterback | coach_years = 1948 1949–1950 1951 1952–1953 1954–1959 1960–1961 1962–1963 1964–1974 | coach_teams = Grandview HS (OH) Brown (backfield) Lincoln HS (OH) (asst.) Owosso HS (MI) Flint Central HS (MI) Mansfield HS (OH) Army (backfield) Western Michigan | overall_record = 58–49–2 (college) | CFbDWID = 626 | championships = 1 MAC (1966) | awards = MAC Coach of the Year (1966) }} Francis William "Bill" Doolittle (born August 10, 1923) is a former American football player and coach in the United States. Doolittle attended high school in Mansfield, Ohio where he was selected as an all-state quarterback in his senior year. He enrolled at Ohio State University in 1941. He enlisted in the United States Marine Corps in 1943, served 53 months in the military and earned a Bronze Star for his service in the Pacific Theater before returning to Ohio State. He played college football as quarterback for the Ohio State Buckeyes football team in 1946 and 1947. He began his coaching career in 1948 at Grandview High School in Columbus, Ohio. From 1949 to 1950, he was the backfield coach at Brown University, where he was Joe Paterno's position coach. He was an assistant football coach at Lincoln High School in Canton, Ohio in 1951 and head coach at Owosso High School in Owosso, Michigan in 1952–53, where his record was 6–12. He later coached at Flint Central High School from 1954 to 1959, compiling a record of 37–14–3 at the school and leading his team to the Class A state championship in 1958. He returned to his alma mater, Mansfield High School, as the head football coach in 1960 and 1961, where his teams went 12–6–2. In January 1962, he was hired as the offensive backfield coach for the Army football team by high school teammate Paul Dietzel. After two years as the backfield coach for Army, he was hired as the head football coach at Western Michigan University in January 1964. After leading the team to a Mid-American Conference championship in 1966, he was named the conference's coach of the year. He spent 11 years as the head coach at Western Michigan from 1964 to 1974, compiling a record of 58–49–2 as a head coach. Doolittle resigned as the head coach at Western Michigan in November 1974. In 1975 Doolittle became the director of Western's Gary Athletic Fund. In 1988, Doolittle received the Man of the Year Award from Western Michigan's Alumni "W" Club. He was inducted into WMU's Athletic Hall of Fame in 1996. References Category:1923 births Category:2014 deaths Category:American football quarterbacks Category:Army Black Knights football coaches Category:Brown Bears football coaches Category:Ohio State Buckeyes football players Category:Western Michigan Broncos football coaches Category:High school football coaches in the United States Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:United States Marines Category:Military personnel from Ohio Category:Players of American football from Ohio Category:Recipients of the Bronze Star Medal